


A Private Counsel

by PyratQueen



Category: Cullen (Dragon Age) - Fandom, Cullen/Female Inquisitor - Fandom, Cullen/Female Mage Inquisitor - Fandom, Cullenites, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom, Female Trevelyan - Fandom, Romance/Sex
Genre: F/M, For Rachel, graphic adult content ahoy, like for serious, not gonna lie, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyratQueen/pseuds/PyratQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honnah Trevelyan is feeling a bit lost after the events at Adamant Fortress. She needs a distraction and her lover Cullen is more than prepared to give her what she desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Counsel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElegantN7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantN7/gifts).



> So I wrote this as a gift for my friend Rachel... who shares in my love of all things Cullen. I have never written any sort of FanFic before (I am currently working on my OWN Inquisitors tale but its turning into quite the beast and so this was a nice diversion...) She requested a scene where Cullen and Honnah have sex on the War Table. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it...
> 
> xxoo

The battle at Adamant had shaken her to her core. So much death and destruction. The Warden's had been betrayed and deceived. Turning on their own brothers and sisters with blood magic and demons. Then... The Archdemon. She had thought she was going to die. The anchor had saved her once again, opening a fade rift, giving her a way out. She had finally discovered what had happened to her, finally filled in the gaps of her missing memory. She wasn't chosen by Andraste. She was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Shaking her head, she waved Josephine off, she was not in the mood to discuss their upcoming trip to Halamshiral. Likewise, when Leliana approached her, she told her spymaster that she would come find her at another time. Honestly, what Honnah really needed was a strong drink, and a distraction.

Heading toward the Skyhold tavern, she ran into Iron Bull in the practice yard. "Everything alright Boss?" He smiled while bashing Krem with his shield. She laughed and nodded. What could she say that wouldn't sound demeaning of all that they'd sacrificed. _Yea we kicked ass in the Fade, those damn Warden's didn't see us coming, showed that blasted Archdemon who's boss_..... She knew she had to recognize the victory, but the wound was too raw, she had to mourn what was lost before she could move on. Entering the pub she saw Verric in a corner all by himself. He was nursing a pint and looking off into space. Honnah approached him and caught his eye. "Mind if I join you" she asked "It's been a hell of a week." Varric, usually one for wisecracks and jests, simply gestured for her to take the seat next to him. "Do you know that Stroud was the one who saved Hawke's little brother in the Deep Roads." He began...........

Well Honnah had to admit, she _did_ feel better after, was it 5 or 6 pints.... She stumbled a little as she made her way across the training yard. The sun was just setting and the sky was on fire with pinks and oranges. She took a deep breath as she climbed the stairs to the throne room. Vivienne was waiting at the door for her, "My Dear I simply must discuss..." Honnah swiftly lifted her hand and placed one finger on the mages mouth, silencing her in a rude fashion. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Honnah insisted. "But Inquisitor..." Vivienne tried to continue. "Nnnn Nnnn Nnnn Nnnn Nnnn Nnnn." Honnah slurred. Scandalized, the First Enchanter stared daggers at her before storming off. "HAH! That actually worked." She mused "I'll have to try that more often." Honnah heard a snort of amusement behind her and turned to see Sera walking in from the garden. They exchanged a high five as they walked past each other.

Honnah was planning on retiring to her private quarters but, she had a sudden thought, and turned on her heel towards the War Room. Josephine was busy with her paperwork and didn't even look up as she walked in. Shrugging, Honnah continued through to the secondary hallway. The brisk mountain air flooded her brain and cleared her head as she smirked to herself. Normally she would be summoning _all_ of her advisors to the War Room but tonight she had something special planned. She had already briefed them on her return from Adamant and so she knew that no one would be setting foot in the War Room until she called another conference. She cracked open the door and slipped inside, quiet as a shadow.

Everything was as she'd left it. All the little pawns on the giant map of Thedas, the markers that indicated their holdings and resources. She tried counting them all but there were so many. Scanning the room, her eyes landed on what she'd been looking for. One of Cullen's clipboards, laying on the side of the table. She picked it up and laughed. How many of these did he have _anyway_. She was always seeing him handing them off, or being handed them by messengers or soldiers. She could count on one hand the number of times that she remembered him _NOT_  holding one. She sighed and smiled to herself. Her resolute tactician, always busy, always planning. The Inquisition would fall apart without it's Commander. _She_ would fall apart without it's Commander... _Her_ _Commander_. She was still smiling when she saw that this particular memo made note of a recent shipment of paragon's luster and everite from the Hissing Wastes. Snickering she flipped it over and though _well no one's going to miss THAT_. She found a charcoal pencil on the table and started to draw.

The sky was still streaked with color when she was satisfied with her masterpiece . Honnah wasn't nearly as tipsy as she had been when the idea first came to her, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. After all that she had been through, there was only one person in all of Thedas who could make her forget her pain. He was like a balm to her soul. In his arms, she could pretend, even for a moment, that the fate of the world didn't rest on her shoulders. She could just be Honnah. She cherished their time together and craved his attentions tonight. Slinking out of the War Room, she noticed that Josephine had stepped away. _Good_ Honnah thought...

A servant was adding firewood to a basket in Josie's office. She approached him and cleared her throat. "Excuse me." The poor Elf was startled and almost dropped his stack. "Your _Worship_!" He said, as he dropped to a bow. Honnah smiled kindly at him, "Would you do me a favor and let Commander Cullen know that he is needed in the War Room." The Elf nodded enthusiastically and practically scurried out the door. Honnah went back to the War Room and leaned against the wall to wait for her plan to unfold.

Commander Cullen was giving orders to some of his men when the door to his office opened abruptly, a gust of wind rustled the papers on his desk. He slammed his hand down, he did not have the time to reorganize _everything_. Looking up he said curtly "Yes, what is it?" Expecting to see one of his men, he was surprised when an Elf, one of the servants who usually worked in the living quarters, spoke up. "Forgive me, C-Commander, but the Inquisitor _herself_ has asked me to... to ask you... to...tooo" Cullen gestured for the Elf to get on with it. " _your presence is required in the War Room_." The servant finally said in one breathe, then ran out.

Cullen shook his head and smiled, "Dismissed." His men filed out ahead of him as he started across the stone walkway that connected his office to the rest of Skyhold. He wasn't sure what else Honnah could tell them, she had already held a War Counsel to discuss what happened at Adamant. Perhaps she had remembered some important detail, or thought of some other operation that might aid their cause. Regardless of the reason, he was overjoyed at the opportunity to see her again. Any time spent with her was a gift, even if he had to share her attention with Liliana and Josephine, on occasion. He was reading the latest report on the surviving Grey Wardens as he walked into the Lady Ambassador's office. Seeing that she wasn't at her desk, he assumed that she must already be in the War Room. He was still reading as he pushed open the door and took his usual position in the middle of the room behind the great map. But it was quiet.... too quiet.

Honnah giggled as Cullen finally looked up. He could not hide the smile that seeing her beautiful face brought out of him. "Are Josephine and Leliana not here yet? I had thought I might be the last to arrive." He puzzled. Honnah had a look in her eye that meant one thing... she was up to something. " _Ooooh..._ well... the thing is... they're not...  _invited_." She flashed him a mischievous smile. "Have you been _drinking_ Inquisitor?" He scolded. "NO! Well... _yes_. But that was hours ago." She replied defensively. He quirked his head to the side and smiled at her. The scar on his lip only making his mouth more delicious. Honnah had her hands behind her back as she leaned against the doors, and suddenly Cullen heard a click. " _Inquisitor_?" He asked. "Well I thought we could have a... private little counsel... just you and I." She purred. "Just you and I?" He asked, his voice lowered to a whisper. His smile made her knees weak.

Honnah came around the giant map table to stand in front of him. She put a hand in the thick fur of his cloak and played with it absentmindedly. Cullen lowered his head to meet hers. Their brows touching, he murmured "I missed you Honnah." She slipped her hand into his hair and brought his lips to hers in a heated kiss. He snaked his arms around her waist, lifting her up onto her toes. Both of her arms winding around his neck, he deepened the kiss and she felt like she might float away. He began to nuzzle her neck, leaving scorch marks on her flesh as he kissed her jaw and collar. She nibbled on his ear and heard him groan in pleasure. His hungry mouth found hers again and he devoured her with passionate kisses. He lifted her up, the only surface in the room was the war table. He hesitated, breathless, he tore himself away from her luscious mouth, "Honnah, wait... not here..." But she had a different idea. A wicked grin spread across her lips as she turned to the War Table and with one grand sweep of her arm, she knocked all the little pawns out of the way. The tinkling of metal on stone filled the room as the markers went skittering in all directions. Cullen stood there, mouth agape, utterly speechless.

Honnah turned back to face him, her chest heaving with desire. He looked her up and down with hungry eyes, his own breath ragged. They pounced on each other at the same moment. His hands at the side of her face, his hot mouth closing over hers, tongues tangled together. Her hands were back in his hair, she was tugging at his cloak. He managed to shrug it off without having to stop kissing her. She pulled at his bracers, they sent a hollow ringing through the room as they fell to the ground. He started to unbutton her shirt, but in his frenzy to see her naked flesh, he yanked too hard and dozens of buttons went flying. Honnah put her hand to her mouth. She was shaking with silent laugher. He couldn't help but laugh himself. "I... I did not intend to...." Honnah was laughing harder now. She looked down at her tattered finery and gave him a big smile right before popping the last of the buttons off and finishing what he had started. Her blouse hung open now, exposing her white breasts and the smooth skin of her stomach. He saw the heat in her eyes and he slid his hands along her skin inside her ruined shirt. He reached around and caressed the muscles of her back. He brought her closer to him, kissing her passionately. She arched her body and slipped out of the damaged garment. She was all but bent backwards, his arms around her middle, her breasts were his for the taking. He dipped his head down and took one in his mouth. Her skin was hot and supple. He worked her nipple, flicking it with his tongue, scraping it with his teeth. She was gasping and sighing, her head thrown back completely. He moved to the other breast, teasing her and nibbling at her sweet flesh. Cullen lifted her, grabbing her round buttocks, she coiled her arms around his neck.

She thrust her tongue into his eager mouth. She heard him moan. She wrapped her legs around his body, shuddering when his hard cock rubbed against her core. She wished he wasn't wearing so many clothes. He set her on the War Table, his hands were everywhere, he couldn't get enough of her bare skin. Honnah pulled at his chest plate, he finally ripped it off himself, tossing it down with abandon. She managed to get him out of any more metal. He was still kissing her and fondling her breasts as she grasped the top of his breeches and plunged inside. Her hands wrapped around his cock and she heard him hiss. She stroked the length of his shaft, squeezing as she reached the head. His breath was shallow and fast. He reached up and pulled his under clothes over his head. When he broke the kiss, she licked her lips and dropped to her knees, seizing her chance. Pulling his breeches down, she took his cock into her mouth in one smooth motion. He nearly lost his balance, but griped the War Table to steady himself. She stroked his shaft with her velvet tongue, Cullen was panting now. She kissed the tip and licked all around the head before sliding it into her mouth once more. She used her hands to stroke him along with her mouth, he was so... _big_. She loved the salty tang of him. The way he smelled like sweat and leather. She was moving faster now, he had tangled his hand in her hair and was pumping his hips with his need. She reached a hand around and squeezed his perfect arse. He gasped and threw his head back with a moan. She delighted in in the taste of him, letting him fill her until he was spent.

He was leaning on the War Table, trying to catch his breath. Honnah stood up and gave him a moment to collect himself. She reached for the bottle of _Mackay's Epic Single Malt_ that she had left on the windowsill. She had picked it up somewhere on her adventures, and it was one of her favorites. She lifted the bottle to her lips and took a long pull. Not that she wanted to diminish the taste of him, oh no, nothing could be further from the truth. But she wasn't sure how he would feel about tasting himself on her tongue and she wasn't nearly finished kissing him tonight. She took another swallow of whisky and heard him whisper her name. She returned to Cullen to find him with both arms on the War Table, his strong muscular shoulders tense when they should have been relaxed. She ducked under one arm to come up between them. He was looking down, she lifted her face up and kissed the scar on his lip. He shivered with pleasure and his eyes finally seemed to notice that she was there . "No _one_.... has _ever_... done _that_... for me...before" he stumbled over his words. Honnah just smiled up at him. Before she could say anything though, he had taken her face in his hands and kissed her. It started gentle, just a press of his lips against hers, but soon he was caressing her tongue with his. He slanted his head and pushed himself deeper into her.

Cullen lifted her onto the War Table once again, she spread her legs and he stepped closer. He leaned her back, his bare chest crushing into her breasts. He had his arms around her and was slowly lowering her onto the table, kissing her neck and mouth with a fervor. He trailed hot wet kisses down to her breasts. Honnah arched her back; He sucked on her nipples, and rolled them between his fingers. She was moaning now. With one swift tug, he had her leggings pulled down and on the floor. He bent over her, his hands on her hips, and buried his face in her sex. He took a deep breath, savoring her scent. The rumble of a growl in his throat, his nose brushed against her swollen clit and she cried out. She could feel him smile against her skin as he gripped her thighs and pierced her with his tongue, his thumb rubbing tight circles around her core. She arched her back again as he stroked her and lapped up her juices. She was breathless and panting. She bucked her hips involuntarily, begging for him to finish her. But suddenly he was standing again, lust burning in his eyes. He grasped her hips and drove into her hard.

She cried out and wrapped her legs tightly around his torso. He groaned and pushed himself even deeper into her. He had one hand on her hip, pumping into her with such force, she was sure that she would explode. His other hand was on her breast. She lifted one arm and gripped the side of the War Table, trying to hold onto anything, reaching for him with her other hand. His honey eyes burned into hers. His thrusting became frenzied, desire overtaking them both, her passion was reaching a crescendo, she was going to break into a thousand little pieces. He was slamming into her, she could see it on his face, he was so close. With one last thrust, they both cried out. Cullen collapsed onto her, rolling over onto his back at her side. Both of them were out of breath and completely satisfied.

Honnah wasn't sure how long they lay there, side by side, breathing in sync. She rolled onto her side to look at him. Cullen's eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep. She traced the scar on his lip that she loved so much. He caught her wrist and kissed her hand. His eyes were open now, he turned his head and smiled. " _Maker's breathe, you're beautiful_ " he sighed. He slid his arm under her and pulled her to his side. Honnah laid her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest, she moved down his tight stomach and started playing with the ring of golden curls at the base of his shaft. He pressed his lips to her forehead, she could feel the smile tugging at his mouth. Things had been so tense at Skyhold in recent weeks, they barely had any time to spend with each other. Of course, Honnah would make sure to visit Cullen in his office whenever she had a moment free. They'd sneak away onto the battlements, a stolen kiss, a quick embrace, but it was always the same. Cullen would push her away, he had to get back to work. He would smirk in satisfaction as he left her there, knowing she wanted to tear his clothes off and have her way with him. He _knew_ that it drove her mad, and it ignited the flame of his own passion in turn. But he also knew if he pressed her to him, if he gave in more than he already was, they'd never get _anything_ done.

Honnah had started idly stroking him. She used the very tips of her fingers, her touch was so delicate. He lay his head back and took pleasure in her attentions. She was lightly scratching him with her nails now, his skin broke out in goose bumps all over. She was propped up on one elbow, he knew she was watching him. He opened his eyes to see her lick her hand, and then she was palming him. He let out a sharp breath and she was squeezing him, stroking him to his full length. With one swift motion, she was straddling his hips. Her breasts pressed into him. She had both her hands on his chest, her chin resting on his upper body. Honnah smiled at him before she pushed herself up and rose on her knees. She brought herself down on him hard, he couldn't help the cry that escaped his lips as she sheathed him with her tight wet quim. She leaned back, her hands on his thighs, as she ground her hips into him. Her head was back, her auburn hair loose, her breasts were bouncing with her movements. Jagged panting breaths rushed out of him. He gripped her hips and pumped himself into her. He was moaning freely now, Honnah was practically screaming in ecstasy. Cullen rolled himself suddenly, pining Honnah under him. She was surprised, but he used that to his advantage. He was kneeling now, his fullness still deep inside her. He took hold of her leg, pulling it up over his shoulder. He slid his hand down and squeezed her bottom. She was gasping as he pressed his weight into her. He nuzzled his face into her smooth milky thigh, the stubble on his cheek scratching her tender white flesh. Bearing down on her at this angle, Cullen felt as if neither of them would last long. Honnah was already breathless, her eye lids fluttering as he watched her breasts move to the rhythm of his thrusting. She _was_ screaming now, he wanted to claim her mouth, to swallow her cries of passion. But release was upon him, and he called out her name as his own orgasm consumed him.

Cullen lay on top of Honnah, their breathing labored. He didn't want to crush her, but he couldn't stand the thought of not touching as much of her as possible. She reached around him and raked her nails down his back. The sensation was astonishing, like every nerve in his body was alive and tingling. She let out a long sigh. He laughed softly into her neck, skimming her thighs and up her rib cage with his large hands. He lifted himself up to look at her face. Her cheeks were scandalously flushed. Her hair was a tangle of red locks. She had the most contented smile on her lips. She put her hand up to his cheek, stroking his scar. He playfully nibbled on her thumb. Honnah brushed his golden curls back with her other hand. She lifted her lips to his and murmured "I love you....." Cullen kissed her and replied "I love you too."

He shifted slightly so that he wasn't completely on top of her, his legs still tangled with hers. Lazily he draped a well muscled arm across her stomach. She folded her arms around it possessively. Twining her fingers through his. With a squeeze of his hand, she released him and slid off of the War Table. He lifted himself up to watch her languidly stalk to the window. The sky outside was dusky, they'd been in here for hours. Honnah slid her hands down the curve of her backside and arched her back. She rolled her neck and then lifted her arms over her head. Her taut body tensed and then slowly relaxed. Her breasts looked spectacular as she stretched. He felt the familiar stirring of desire coil in his belly. When Honnah turned around she was holding a bottle. She gave him a wink and then took a deep swallow. He loved how comfortable she was when she was naked with him. Her body radiated confidence, it was one of the reasons he had been drawn to her in the first place. She was a born leader, and inspired those that followed her to greatness. He stood up and padded over to where she was standing. Winding an arm around her waist, he took the bottle she offered. Holding it up he spoke softly " _Mackay's Epic Single Malt..._ hmmm" before drinking. _Smooth_ , he thought. Honnah kissed his cheek and turned back to the War Table.

"Well we've made a bit of _mess_..." She mused. Cullen came up behind her, laughing under his breath. He kissed her neck and shoulders. Sliding his hands down her arms, he linked his fingers together with hers. Honnah leaned her head back onto his chest. "Josephine is going to _kill_ us" he said with amusement. Honnah twisted around and encircled his torso with her arms, resting her chin on his chest. She looked up with a gleam in her eyes, "well if you can help me gather all those little pawns, I might have a way to avoid death by _diplomat_." His brow knit together and he looked at her skeptically. She laughed and handed him one of his ever present clipboards. The image of him standing stark naked in the War Room reading from a clipboard made Honnah double over with fits of giggles. Cullen cleared his throat and gave her a look that only made her laugh harder. "Yes _well_ ," he said with a hint of irritation "what exactly am I looking at." Clutching the stitch in her side from laughing so hard, she came over to him and beamed "it's a detailed drawing of the War Table from before... we... _you know_..." Cullen lifted his brows in comprehension.

The sky outside was completely dark now, it didn't take long to find most of the pawns, even though they'd scattered to every corner of the room. But they'd been painstakingly following Honnah's instructions for over an hour and the War Table was still in disarray. "Is that a raven or a fist?" Cullen wondered aloud. Honnah took her drawing and replied "Raven. Can't you tell, it has a _beak_." "Hmmmm is _that_ what that's supposed to be." he smirked. She just rolled her eyes at him. Cullen had just pulled on his breeches and boots, he _had_ been crawling around on all fours completely nude at first but when he saw the way Honnah had been looking at him... they had a job to do, after all. He knew he was distracting her, and so he thought getting dressed might help them finish reassembling the map more efficiently. "Spoil sport" she'd pouted. When he'd finished pulling his boots on, he turned around to find Honnah leaning against the War Table wearing nothing but his fur lined cloak. His mouth fell open. The edge of it was barely skimming the tops of her thighs. She held the top closed, exposing just enough of her breasts to make him swallow hard, he felt himself stirring with lust. She cocked her head to the side, her chin resting on her hand, and she smiled, sucking on her little finger seductively.

He flew to her, his arms coming up around her middle, slipping inside his cloak, he drew her naked body against his. He covered her face with hot kisses. She threw her head back and he nuzzled her neck, his tongue teasing the delicate skin there. She hitched a leg over his hip bone, pulling him into her. He ground his pelvis against her and she moaned in his ear. Her sighs were intoxicating. He wanted her again and again. He could never imagine not _wanting_ her. She kissed him eagerly, and he welcomed her probing tongue with fervor. He pulled his cloak off of her, easily pinning her arms behind her back with one hand. Honnah's breasts were jutted up as he leaned her back and he kissed them and sucked the nipples until they were rosy and erect. He slid a hand up her thigh, squeezing her firm buttocks and slipping his fingers inside her slick folds. She gasped at his boldness, but the desire in her eyes was clear. " _Don't stop_ " she whispered. Her words stoked his passion, if he hadn't already been hard, this would certainly have done the trick. He played with her, curling his fingers inside of her, she shuddered and moaned. He still held her wrists in his iron grip. She was so wet, he groaned in anticipation. With one twist of his arm, he had spun her around so that she was facing away from him. Honnah was bent at the waist, her arms spayed on the War Table. The curve of her hips, the roundness of her ass, Cullen caressed her smooth skin, he had never seen her from this point of view before, but he was sure this wouldn't be the last. Honnah craned her neck back and locked eyes with him, "yes" she moaned. Cullen pulled his breeches down and stroked himself once before plunging into her from behind.

Honnah was crying out, moaning and breathless. Cullen was pushing harder now, with a steady rhythm that shook the table and threatened to shatter them both. He held her by her hips, pumping them with his thrusts. The smack of their skin colliding as he slammed into her, Honnah's cries of pleasure, he could hear his own breathing and it was uneven and gasping.

He could feel her weakening, but he was not finished with her yet. Slipping a strong arm under her middle, he lifted Honnah easily and lowered them both onto the stone floor. They were on their knees now. Honnah arched her back and stretched her arms out in front of her. She spread her legs a bit and whimpered when he slipped out of her. He was slick with her honey and grabbing his cock in one hand, he plunged his fingers into her once again. She panted and lifted her hips in response. His thumb rolled her clit as his fingers probed deeper. She was breathless and groaning. He took his wet fingers and brought them to his mouth. Her smell was like heaven, he licked them one by one, savoring her taste. Teasingly, he rubbed his cock along her core before thrusting inside of her. She screamed. He was insatiable as he ravished her over and over again. Her cries of passion only made him more greedy, he would give her as much pleasure as he could. His own need finally overtook him and with one last thrust he was finished. He slid out of her and fell to the cool stone floor at her side. His breath coming in great gasps. He was still shuddering with pleasure when he turned to Honnah. She was on her knees, her back still arched and her head down, pressed into the floor. He reached out to smooth her hair and she turned to face him, an exhausted smile on her lips, her eyes drowsy and contented.

"That was... _unexpected_." She sighed. He cupped her cheek and smiled, his voice low "Well you brought it on yourself, _really_." Honnah laughed, a deep husky sound "Oh... I _will_ be _expecting_ a repeat of that performance, Commander. Just maybe... give me a day or two to learn how to walk again." His laugher rumbled in his chest as he pulled her close. Their bodies nestled together on the stone floor. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. She had her hand on his chest, her head tucked under his chin. It was his turn to sigh now, how he had needed a night like this. Just the two of them, together, nothing but their own desires and urges to attend to. He could almost pretend that the world wasn't coming to an end just outside their door. Honnah tilted her head back and kissed his chin. He spoke softly, "I suppose... we should probably... put the War Table in order. For _real_ this time." She grumbled in response. "Spoil sport." His laughter shook them both. He reached up and brought the bottle of single malt back down to where they were still entwined. "A toast..." he began. "To Templar _endurance_." Honnah interrupted. Cullen laughed again and shaking his head he nodded and gave her a wink then tipped the bottle back. "I'll drink to _that_."


End file.
